


More Doughnuts

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's up to Ianto to clean Jack after Jack performs his one man show with his favorite prop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Rewards](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4126) by Anonymous. 



> This was based off a kink meme fill for the Torchwood Classic (seasons 1 & 2) Kink Meme, where Jack has sex with a doughnut. The kink meme has since been deleted.

Jack ran into his office. A baker’s dozen of jam-filled doughnuts were hidden under his greatcoat. He placed the doughnuts on his desk and sat in front of them. All of the doughnuts were the same—filled with strawberry jam and covered with powdered sugar.

Two weeks ago he decided to randomly fuck a jam doughnut. Ianto caught Jack fucking the doughnut as it exploded in his hands from Jack’s orgasm. Ianto jokingly warned Jack he was not to be around sweets again for a week. The joke eventually became an obsession for Ianto. Except on missions, whenever he was free, Ianto would check up on Jack to make sure he didn’t sneak a box of doughnuts in the Hub. He would stop Jack before Jack was able to do a few errands in Cardiff on slower days. Ianto’s efforts succeeded: Jack would completely bypass the bakery where he discovered the doughnuts. While all this was happening Jack yearned for the ability to stick his cock into the hot fried dough and sticky jam again. Ianto constantly checking to make sure he didn’t fuck a doughnut wasn’t helping matters at all.

After Jack’s probationary week was over, it didn’t take long for Jack to head over to his new favourite bakery. Or stick his cock into another strawberry jam doughnut.

Ianto opened the door to Jack’s office. Jack’s hands and groin were covered in the fried dough, jam and powdered sugar…again.

Ianto snickered and then composed himself. “I gave you one week without sweets. Will the pizza not be sacred anymore? Or the coffee?”

“What can I say? I was walking by the bakery, thinking how I’d like to supplement your wonderful coffee with a doughnut to shake things up. I opened the box and the doughnut was seducing me.”

Ianto snickered again.

“Don’t laugh! She would be seducing me even in the 51st century. I gave into her warmth and her stickiness and here I am.”

“You can’t go down in the Hub like this. Or outside. Sit there. I’ll clean you up.”

Ianto went to Owen’s workplace. He quickly grabbed a vomit pan, a washcloth and a small towel before Owen could notice them. He filled the vomit pan with water in the Hub’s washroom before going back to Jack’s office.

Ianto peered through the door. “Are you fucking another doughnut?”

“No, Ianto! Although I would’ve liked to have had another one before you came back.”

Ianto sighed. He hid under Jack’s desk. He dipped the washcloth with water and squeezed it out. Trying not to snicker again, Ianto first cleaned the powdered sugar and jam off of Jack’s balls, carefully moving Jack’s cock, still in its refractory period. After that Ianto cleaned the jam, cum and powdered sugar off Jack’s cock, gently pulling back Jack’s foreskin to remove any additional jam trapped in it. Finally Ianto cleaned up Jack’s hands with the washcloth. When all the jam, powdered sugar and cum was cleaned off of Jack’s cock, Ianto carefully dried his cock and handed the towel to Jack.

“Ianto, can you stay down there?”

“Why, Jack?”

“I think another one of those doughnuts is hitting on me again.”

Ianto crawled out of Jack’s desk and grabbed the doughnuts. “I think I hear Myfawny calling me. She wants doughnuts.” Ianto ran to Myfawny’s habitat, doughnut box in hand.


End file.
